Soul Eater What's?
by raelynn gross
Summary: a series of one shots about our fav couple
1. I AM GAY

Disclaimer: THIS IS TOTALLY CRACK INE SHOTS SO PLEASE NO FLAMES. THANK YOU AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER CAST.

"I AM GAY..I AM TOTALLY GAY, I AM THE GAYEST GUY IN THIS SCHOOL! I SOUL EATER EVANS AM TOTALLY GAY!" Soul yelled from the schools tallest balcony as Maka and his friends watched wide eyed.

"I AM SO GAY THAT I FEEL EVEN GAYER…." He was beginning to faulter.

"Did Soul lose a bet with you Maka?" Blackstar asked as he continued to watch his friend laugh.

"This sounds so wrong," Soul mumbled.

"No, he's just happy and is telling everyone." She replied as she closed her now finished book.

"Happy about what?" Tsubaki asked as the Thompson twins leaned in closer.

"Did he finally ask you out?" Liz asked eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah did he?" Patty repeated.

"He could at least be symmetrical." Kid mumbled.

"No… he finally beat the final level of Kingdom hearts." The scythe miester smiled.

"I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY!" Soul finished as the school avoided him for the rest of the day.


	2. Oh look a fishy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR, I DID NOT ANTICIPATE SUCH QUICK WORDS FROM YOU ON THIS PIECE. I GOT THIS IDEA FROM A SHOW A KOREAN BAND SUPER JUNIOR DID.

AT THE HOME OF EVANS BROTHER'S WES AND SOUL

Eight-year-old Wes stared at his seven-year-old brother confused. Today they were learning English; or rather, Soul was learning English since he already knew the foreign tongue.

"Now I want you to re-enact a famous scene from a well-known movie." The teacher announced in French.

"Titanic," Soul responded as he pulled his brothers jacket sleeve. Wes agreed and soon both brothers where in the proper dress up. Soul would play Rose; he wore a long red wig, and horribly covered his face in make-up. Wes stood beside him minus any get up.

"Today we shall re-enact the famous Rose is flying scene." The teacher continued, "Wes, in English please."

"Do you trust me?" Wes asked following the original script.

"No," Soul smirked not at all following any script. Wes tried to ignore him as he helped his brother onto the stool provided. Soul closed his eyes and spread his arms out per Wes's lead.

"Your hair smell's good," Wes commented as he sniffed his younger brother. Soul growled as the teacher urged them to continue.

"It's very pretty," Wes said as he admired the fake ocean before them.

"Yes, very pretty, oh a fishy!" Soul cried out pointing to a non-existent fish causing his brother to fall backwards laughing and Soul to tumble forward.

"Lesson over, we will continue tomorrow." With that, the teacher escaped the two siblings.

**NINE YEARS LATER AT THE ALBARN –EATER RESIDENCE**

The weapon miester duo was watching Titanic again. The scene before them was of Jack and Rose's first date and Rose was flying. All was quiet until Rose commented on the scenery at which Soul decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Oh look a fishy!" he said before falling to the ground laughing. Maka just stared as unable to decide about grabbing a book or not.

"You're stupid, aren't you?" She said before returning to the movie to let her weapon laugh alone and seizure on the floor.


	3. Soulno other explination required

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY OR SOUL EATER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY SLIGHT TWIST OF HOW THE ENDIG SHOULD GO. AND PLESE IF YOU HAVE A FUNNY ONESHOT REQUEST DO TELL ME SO I CAN TYPE IT OUT.

Today starts in such a cool way. I get to sleep in and Maka has not chopped me yet. Finally, I decide to leave my warm bed and locate food from the kitchen. Such a simple task, that is until I discover that Maka has not shopped for food and now we have nothing to eat.

"Hey dumbass, stop narrating your life. It's your turn to go shopping." Maka snarls from her position at the couch.

I look on confused by her words. It seems she has gained the ability to read minds as it were?

"You're talking out loud, seriously Soul do we need to see nurse Nygus again?" she asks.

I shrug at her stupidity, so like her to ignore when she has a problem.

Maka growls before throwing one of her thicker books at the unsuspecting albino weapon.

"Dumbass," she seethes as she retrieves her book from the unconscious weapon.

I awake sometime later only to discover I am now on the streets and naked. My problem now is discovering how far Las Vegas is from Death city so I can return to bed.


	4. oven boxers?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul could not lose; everything rode on his winning. The fate of the world rested with this match. If he lost this one, then he could kiss his freedom goodbye. Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, they all awaited his victory. But, could he do it, did he have the ability? His enemy stood before him glaring at his every move. Both were silent as the tics of the kitchen clock vanished.

"You are no match for my awesome cool death scythe abilities." Soul snarled as he moved closer to his enemy. The nemesis continued its silent intimidation. He needed to finish this up, quickly if he wanted to return to his friends. Turning fully into death scythe mode, he readied to attack his enemy.

"Ok trash, it's time to die!" he snarled as he rushed forward and attacked. The battle went on for a full five minutes as the sounds of struggle surrounded the apartment.

In her room, Maka Albarn gritted her teeth and slammed shut her book. This had gone too far, all she had asked for was her partner to clean the kitchen while she caught up on homework. Sadly it sounded like he had begun a fight, wasn't he injured in their last battle?

"Soul Eater Evans get your ass in here right now young man." Maka snarled as she stood from her desk. Her partner sulked into her room trying in vain to hide his fox like smile.

"Yes love," he asked innocently as his miester held her thick Soul resonance text book above her head.

"Stop sucking up Soul, just what the hell were you doing in there?" she asked as he flinched from her attack.

"I-I took out the trash," he whimpered as he took a seat in her vacant chair.

"Oh really, then why did it sound like Blackstar was visiting?" she asked glaring her partner down.

"Would it help my case if I said I love you," he asked shooting her a puppy eyed look. Maka smiled as she marched forward and sat on his lap. Soul smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned before kissing his lips.

"No, you're still in trouble for causing a ruckus." She said braking from the kiss and walking from the room.

"It's not cool to kiss and run Maka angel," he called as he went to lie on her bed and rest. Her soft singing drifted into his ears as she rushed around cleaning his mess.

"Soul, seriously explain to me how your boxers keep getting in the oven!" Maka yelled as she threw his shinigami printed boxers at him. In all honesty, he really had no clue.

"There so cool there hot," was his great comeback as his miester rolled her eyes and ordered him from her room. Yep, that women loved him, now how exactly does his boxers end up in the oven?


	5. sleep walk

The whole city was covered in darkness, the only light that was given were by a cackling moon and randomly placed stars. Inside of a small two bedroom apartment a young scythe weapon with white hair slept soundly. Just as the clock by his bed struck midnight the teen sat up, eyes still shut. Quietly he shoved the blankets off his figure and began walking from the room clad only in his boxers.

Maka smiled as a yawn escaped her lips. She was glad tomorrow was Saturday. It gave her a chance to finish her latest novel. Suddenly the sight of her weapon passing her door intrigued her.

Soul smiled as he entered the kitchen, unaware of his silent follower.

"Maka, I'm doing laundry give me your bra." He slurred out as he removed his boxers. Maka hid her eyes as her partner placed his undergarment in the oven and closed it. She was thankful he had not turned the machine on. Soul silently walked past his unseen miester scratching his now naked self and petrifying his once pure friend. This was how his boxers always got into the oven. Soul Eater slept walked. A mystery that had stomped the two partners was now ended, and it was thanks to a book she wanted to finish that helped her out.

The next day sounds of Soul scurrying around his room woke Maka from her slumber.

"Soul, what's wrong?" she asked as she entered his room.

"I can't find my boxers and the others are all dirty. Blair must have taken them because I woke up naked." He explained still trashing his room. Maka smiled as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out the red boxers he had placed there last night.

"Here you go," she smiled as he gave her a look of confusion.

"Where did you get these?" he asked suspiciously.

"You sleep walk Mr. Cool, so you yourself have been cook washing your boxers." She said as Soul listened to her recount of the night's activities.

"Repeat any of that and I'll cook your bras and underwear." He snarled before shoving her from his room. Removing shorts, he had worn to cover himself he pulled on his boxers and continued getting dressed. So he had slept walked all this time and never noticed. This brought on a completely new worry for him. What all had he done, besides, cook his undergarment?


	6. How uncool

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Soul hated Mondays, and for all the normal reasons. Although he did have one extra reason for the hatred of the day. Maka Albarn, his loving partner who enjoyed his misery, would always ask for extra homework in which he had to participate in as well.

"Woman, if you love me, you will not ask for extra work this week." He snarled as the class neared its end. Maka shot him an innocent look before raising her hand.

"Don't do it," he warned as she raised her hand higher.

"I mean it woman," he continued as she opened her mouth to speak. He had to act quickly an only one thing went through his mind as the class gasped in shock. Maka froze before her eyes slid shut and a small moan released from her mouth. Soul was sure he was about to die. He savored the kiss briefly before a large book cracked his skull and a flesh of red, he swore arrived whenever a boy got near Maka, arrived.

"Eater, get your filthy mouth off my daughter!" Spirit yelled as Blackstar and their friends congratulated him. Yep, Soul hated Mondays due to all the normal reasons, this sadly happened to be the only extra reason. And somehow, he was still single. How uncool.


	7. Uncool confessions

DISCLAIMER: I OWN SOUL EATER…..NOT!

"Maka, I love you." Soul whispered as he felt his face go red. He could see her green eyes widen in surprise at his words. He could hear her breathing accelerate and heart increase. This was a bad idea; no way could he go through with this. Maka was the most important thing to him. Soul sighed as he defogged the bathroom mirror.

"Soul, never do that again." Death said as he faced the young death scythe. Soul yelped having not realized his boss's figure appeared.

"Is, is there something you need Sir?" the young scythe asked slightly flustered. Having just admitted to the bringer of death that you loved your miester whilst imagining said person was pretty bad.

"Has Maka made it home yet from her outing with Spirit?" Death asked taking notice of his newest death scythes rugged appearance.

"No Sir, she isn't due back for an hour." Soul replied as he ate another breath mint.

"Hmm, strange because Spirit returned two hours ago." Death said as he took a more thoughtful pose. Soul paled at this news. Two hours ago she had left to hang with her father.

"I have to go sir, Maka may need me." He rushed before running out the door to find his lost miester.

Death smiled as he watched his young student race the roads from his large mirror.

Soul was beyond worry as he searched all of his miesters hiding spots. The places she normally hung around seemed deserted causing more worry to crease his forehead. Suddenly his soul gave it's normal tug when Maka was nearby or in danger. Pulling a 180, he quickly dashed down an abandoned ally leading to the outskirts of town. When he emerged from the clearing, he noticed why his miesters soul seemed distraught.

"Woman, what have I told you about kishin hunting when I aint around!" he snapped as he appeared at her side in scythe form. Maka huffed before twirling him around her head.

"It attacked me first," she pouted as she performed a series of attacks to the foul creature.

"I don't care if it invited you to tea, never face a kishin alone." He growled as Maka blocked an attack to her midsection.

"Stop treating me like some fragile child, you sound like my father." Maka argued as she cut one of the kishin's hands off.

"He's getting yelled at next, if he was with you like he was supposed to be, then this would not have happened. You're lucky lord death called me." Soul snapped letting his anger show.

"Why does everyone treat me like some sheltered child! Is it because of the damn grigori!" Maka yelled slashing a final blow to the kishin and letting Soul devour the evil monsters essence.

"You're number one on the death list for enemies because of that," Soul growled as he moved back to her side.

"Stop protecting me Soul, you're the worst out of all of them." She snapped as she marched away from him. Soul growled as he pulled her against the wall to face him. Her eyes flashed with fear before calming down.

"Let me go Eater," she ordered.

"Your weapon refuses, miester." He snarled barring his teeth at her, red eyes flashing with anger. Both teens glared at each other in silence until Soul withdrew with a sigh.

"You can't die Maka, if you did, I don't know if I could go on." He whispered as he kept his eyes trained on his feet.

Maka remained silent as she took in his words. Finally she walked forward and took his face in her hands. Soul blinked in surprise as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

"If you die, I will come after you and make your afterlife as miserable as I can." She promised as they linked hands.

"You can make me miserable now by cooking," he smiled before a hardback landed on his skull.

"Reword that." She ordered.

"I love you Maka," he groaned.

"Good boy." She replied as they returned home hand in hand.


	8. MAka, I set the house on fire,

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

Soul was mad, he was flipping the channel, and he knew that. But the tv wasn't moving. Time to call Maka.

"Maka, the tv is having a seizure!" he yelled as the small box began making a horrible noise, smoking, and rapidly changing channels.

"Did you try hitting it?" Maka asked from the library unaware of the now on fire television.

"Yes, now it's on fire." Soul yelped as he began spitting on the flames.

"Try the reset button." Maka replied calmly.

"Woman the tv is on fire!" he freaked out as he began to throw blankets and cat litter on it. Maka sighed, he needed to stop watching tv.

"Did you call the repair man?" she asked. Soul sighed as he grabbed his jacket and important things and opened his window. Maka was going to kill him.

"No, we need a new home." Soul said as he walked away from the burning apartment.

"Did you set the tv on fire?" she yelped now catching the situation.

"At least it wasn't the microwave this time." he pouted as Maka began yelling at him over the phone.


	9. Soul you pervert!

DISCLAIMER: SERIOUSLY, DO I HAVE TO PUT THIS?

Maka glared at the wall in anger. Behind her Soul stood loyally, looking for a way to escape the hole in which they had fallen. Why were the strongest weapon miester pair stuck in a hole you ask? Why that is simple, tinytits here misread the map and directed them into a hole in one of her reckless ideas.

"Maka why don't we just use my scythe form to fly out of here?" he suggested, refusing to look at the remnants of his now destroyed bike.

"Because, that would be taking the easy way out." She snarled kicking the wall.

"And the problem with that is?" Soul asked examining the unstable dirt wall. He received a non-happy look from the pigtailed miester.

"We take the hard way." Maka seethed as she tried to climb the dirt wall. Soul watched as she fell then tried again only to fall once more.

"A little help Soul," Maka snarled, her anger clearly showing as the desert sun beat down on them.

"We are stuck in a hole, Maka; there isn't much I can help you with." Soul pointed out as his miester glared at him.

"Get on your knees." She growled as she forced him down. Soul seemed taken aback but quickly recovered.

"This could be kinky," he mused as his girlfriend climbed on his back.

"Oh shut up." She snapped trying to reach the top of the hole. His inner perv kicked in as he snuck a peak up her skirt. Today's underwear of choice was his favorite, pink, reason being. It was see through mesh.

"Maka, can you reach?" he called as a plan formed in his head.

"No, can you lift me a bit higher?" she asked shifting a bit on his back.

"Hold on and sit on my shoulders." He warned as she did as instructed. Without much complaint he stood up and helped her to stand on his shoulders. A smile graced his lips as he looked directly up her skirt.

"This is great, Thankyou Soul." Maka smiled unaware of her boyfriend's true intention. Unlucky for Soul his lower anatomy was giving away his plan. As Maka moved around and used her hips a lot Soul's mind drifted farther down the gutter.

"Soul, can you lift me a little higher?" she asked looking down. Soul smirked before grabbing her ankles and lifting her, blood falling from his nose at the thought of her naked. Reasons like these made him glad she couldn't read minds. Suddenly her foot collided with his face sending both teens falling to the ground. Soul quickly grabbed his nose and glared at his miester.

"I can read soul's you perv." She snapped before moving to a corner far away from him.

"Now transform so we can fly out of here." She ordered as he became a scythe ready for flight.


	10. Soul reviews

Raelynn gross: ok so something new, for this chapter I'm going to let Soul bash your comments, personally I love them, but Soul Eater will be cocky.

**Soul: I'm bold, anyway lets begin.**

Alik Takeda

chapter 9

he got so close...

Soul: At least it wasn't a book.

AngelOfFluffiness

chapter 8

Lol, that was so funny! But I think Maka would have understood sooner...

Soul: I escaped a Maka chop lady, enough said

AngelOfFluffiness

chapter 7

Sheesh, what an intresting confession. I love Soul's line though;

"I don't care if it invited you to tea!"

Soul: Didn't you just comment? Anyway, it's true I would have not cared.

Alik Takeda

chapter 8

XDDDDD

Soul: Is that even a comment?

SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever

chapter 8

ROFL, Soul you idiot! XD

Soul: Am not…What did I do?

SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever

chapter 7

THE FLUFFINEES! GWAH~! SO CUTE~! XD

Soul: Woman, I am not cute!

bluenian98

2011-09-06 . chapter 7

that last art was hilarious

"reword that"

"I love you"

Hahahahaha

**Soul: … I refuse to answer you… my pain is not funny**

AngelOfFluffiness

chapter 6

Lol, that was so funny. Wait, so you aren't going to get them together for these? *glare*

Lol, just kidding

Soul: ….l shall glare back because your name offends me…*glare*

SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever

chapter 6

ROFL, looks like they didn't expect you to kiss her in the middle of nowhere! XD What a minute, still single? XD That's just cruel, I guess Maka-chan loves you but doesn't show it~! You're very bad at this, aren't you Soul?

Soul: I like you, you get me

NOOOO-ITS-ASYMMETRICAL

chapter 6

these are sooooo funny! keep writing!:) you're really good!:)

Soul: Glad you think my misery is funny, are you related to Kid? Your name tells me yes.

NOOOO-ITS-ASYMMETRICAL

chapter 1

HOLY SNAP THAT WAS HILARIOUS! I started laughing like an idiot, because it took me a while to understand what was going on! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!:)

Soul: don't feel too bad there…. It was a tough game people, now to beat Kingdom hearts 2

Alik Takeda

chapter 6

XDDDDD

Soul:… X P- there I stick my tongue to you….that just sounded wrong.

Alik Takeda

chapter 5

mmmmmm what had he done? ;D

Soul: I'd rather you never know

AngelOfFluffiness

chapter 5

Lol, thats so funny! So so funny! Nice job!

Soul: sleep walking is not funny…. I've lost plenty of boxers because I turn the dang oven on

AngelOfFluffiness

chapter 4

Lol, good question

Soul:…. You're not worthy a reply go finish bite sized and semi legal

AngelOfFluffiness

chapter 3

Oh mercy, poor Soul

Soul: finally I get some sympathy

AngelOfFluffiness

chapter 2

Lol, nice. I love Titanic, such a sad movie

Soul: Oh, a fishy!

AngelOfFluffiness

chapter 1

Lol, lol, omg that was so funny!

Soul: once again hard as hell game

Scotty1994

chapter 1

Omg I did the exact same thing when I finished Kingdom Hearts... except not at school

Soul: so far kingdom hearts one is all I've completed I'm stuck in wonderland on every single other kingdom hearts game

SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever

chapter 4

Yes Soul, she loves you and we all knew that since the beginning, but you are ridiculous! XD

Soul: am not… she is

Alik Takeda

chapter 3

XDDDDDDDDDD LOL XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Soul: …. XP- again

SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever

chapter 3

OMG...Most random and hilarious thing I ever read!XDXDXDXD

Soul: your random

SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever

chapter 2

ROFL, Soul you stupid idiot! XD Awesome thing you did with Wes, just plain hilarious!

Soul: I'm not stupid I'm like seven

Alik Takeda

chapter 2

XDDDD HA HA HAHAHAHAH HA HA

**Soul: Correct comment is **_**this is very funny**_

bluenian98

chapter 1

hahahahahahahahaha

Soul: I give up

Alik Takeda

chapter 1

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLOOLLOLLO XDDDDDDDDDD

**Soul: Alright, I get it I'm funny, **

SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever

chapter 1

ROFL, we all wish he asked Maka out, but this is epic! XD

Soul: I did ask her out, geez

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP! Soul, stop patronizing the good reviewers, their comments are all very good, your just an idiot.**

**Soul: I'm your idiot**

**Maka: go clean your room**

**Soul: yes ma'am**

**Raelynn: thank you for reading, if you like what I did or if you didn't please tell me **


	11. Do Kishin's get heartburn?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul was not a happy man. He and Maka were on a risky mission even her father had not approved of. They had to lure out a kishin named Skylar the flyer. So they fake argued near the enemy and once Maka was alone the kishin; who actually had a brain and made things dangerous, asked the miester out. Maka had agreed stating, her solution, was to go out on a date with any boy she liked. Soul's solution was to follow her because he did not trust any boy she liked. Hell, he barely trusted himself around her! Right now, nothing eventful was happening to the fake couple inside the restaurant. Soul though, could see Maka's patience at the male species waver. I guess even if you are a kishin, you are still a man. The next series of events had Soul running to his girlfriend's side, arm in its scythe mode.

Skylar smiled widely as it looked at its dinner. Maka was sitting paralyzed, having fallen to the floor stunned at the creatures actions. Soul looked livid at the fact that this monster had just tried to rape his miester in one: a public place, Two: he had even tried at all.

Maka could only watch as her loyal partner battled Skylar, his anger rising with each strike. Finally, after most of the patrons and staff had left the food place, Soul emerged victorious and showed her the large red and black soul he had collected.

"I wonder if turning into a kishin gives you heart burn?" he mused as he sat beside her eating the delectable soul. Maka cocked her head, never having thought about it before.

"Well, humans don't really taste good, or at least I don't when I bite myself. And the soul turns red after eating them so that indicates heat or something, right?" he asked as Maka took a more thoughtful approach. When Soul tried to be intelligent, she had learned he would speak random things, hence why she never allowed him to speak during school.

"You see Soul," Maka began as her weapon leaned in closer to hear her better.

"You're an idiot sometimes." She finished as she stood and began to leave the scene and return to the hotel. Soul sighed as he began to follow her, still pondering his, in his opinion, great question.


	12. Blair's advice

DISCLAIMER: WE ALL OWN SOUL EATER; IT IS IN OUR HEARTS AND APPARENTLY OUR DREAMS. MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW AND IN HONOR OF IT I SHALL TELL YOU ALL THE BIG NEWS; A PUBLISHING COMPANY HAS AGREED TO READ OVER ONE OF MY ORIGINAL STORIES!

"My feet hurt," Maka moaned as she fell unto the couch with no real enthusiasm. They had been doing practices all day with Stien and Spirit and both weapon and miester where exhausted.

"I can't feel my ass." Soul remarked as he face planted on his miesters lap. Maka grunted her reply, already threading her fingers through her partners white locks.

"It's pretty big, I'm surprised you can't feel it." She attempted as her partner nipped at her inner thigh. Both were too tired to even try to banter with one another.

"I smell burnt fish, Soul are your shoes off?" Maka asked looking down at her weapons scrunched up nose then to his still boot clad feet.

"Nope, Blair's home." He replied trying to sink deeper into his girlfriend. Maka sighed, Soul was right but that meant she would have to go save her kitchen and utensils.

"Let me up Soul," she ordered as she attempted to sit up.

"No," he said as he lay on his stomach.

"Now Soul, I have to save our home from being burned down." She said once again trying to move her boyfriend. Soul wasn't going to move anytime soon on his own though. Maka groaned before taking a deep breath and launching herself from the couch, sending both occupants to the floor.

"Damn my dick!" Soul yelped as he held his groin and began silently weeping. Maka looked over confused before noticing the table corner had been in his path of landing.

"My bad," she said simply before skipping to the kitchen.

"Yeah right, you planned that." He groaned as he tried to sit up on his own.

Thirty minutes later the group sat down for a small dinner of burnt fish and edible toast. Blair chatted excitedly about the fish guy's downtown as her roommates ate in silence.

"Blair senses sexual tension between the two of you, nya." She mewed as the two teenagers paused their eating.

"I've got porn for that." Soul replied before shoveling more food in his mouth.

"Internet," Maka said around the same time as her partner.

"You two our hopeless, well Blair-chan has work. Have fun you two." and with that she was gone.

"I'm off to shower," Soul stated before rushing from the room.

"I'll clean," Maka muttered as she began taking to her task.

**RAELYNN: Seems our two lovebirds are a little nervous and stubborn shall we help them? Review and tell me.**


	13. The test

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul was French, Maka knew this fact. He had been studying for his citizenization test for three months straight. It actually surprised her due to the fact that Soul was usually lazy and arrogant.

"Maka, can you test me on this chapter later?" he asked from his spot on the couch.

"Sure, just tell me when you're ready." she replied. Soul nodded as he continued reading about the independence war. Maka smiled glad that he was taking this seriously.

Of all the things she knew, Maka was surprised that the history portion of the test confused her. Soul was doing great so far he had not missed a one. She on the other hand was failing, which didn't make sense, seeing as she was American and learnt this stuff her whole life.

"Ok so America was made independent in 1776, correct." Soul asked.

"Yeah," Maka answered before moving on to the next part. Finally, they had made it to the national anthem. Maka smiled as Soul quoted the whole thing, as for Maka. She mutilated the song after the first sentence.

School was missed by the two partners as Soul took his test. Within three hours Soul returned all smiles as he announced his passing grade. Maka took the test for fun, thanks to a very nice lady while her partner had been inside and sadly mumbled her failing grade. Instead of having a normal Graduation exam, they should make schools gives citizen test to graduate.


	14. Glasses

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

He wore an orange pull over with khaki jeans and brown shoes. His white hair was messy as always, his smile jagged with shark like teeth. Eight-year-old Soul Evans was looking cool; the only uncool feature was the object infront of his ruby red eyes. This year Soul was forced to wear glasses due to his low eyesight score he had received at last year's school health checkup. He sighed as he once again checked the school hallways for any stray students. Seeing that all was clear he placed his glasses safely in, the hoodie pocket and dashed to the classroom he had left twenty minutes ago. When he returned, he took his normal seat behind Maka Albarn.

"We're reading chapter four of our text books." She whispered as he sat down. Soul thanked her before turning to the chapter to pretend read. Maka knew what he was doing; she had been with him when he had gotten his glasses. She also knew why he refused to wear them. At gym, they were allowed free time outside, here Maka made her move. Soul, as usual, was by himself near the old oak tree giving her the advantage she needed.

"Where's your glasses?" she asked as she sat next to him. Soul sighed and handed her the bifocals. She smiled before placing them on her face. Soul watched as she waited patiently as students ran by. Even Blackstar passed without notice of his friends new look. Once she was certain Soul had seen her act she passed them back to him.

"No one care's Soul, they help you. If people make fun of you it's because their mean and would make fun of you anyway, they are not real friends." She explained placing the eyewear back on his face. Soul smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Besides, I love a man in glasses." She whispered before running off to the swings. She knew Soul would come and push her.


End file.
